Sychronicity
by kamuiluka03
Summary: A legend involving Kagamine Len and Rin, Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Meiko and otherss...
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there was a kingdom called Nagami. According to their legend, it was named after a dragon that attacked their kingdom. There are stories about the dragon liking a women with a beautiful voice. It attacked the kingdom to find the woman with the voice to entertain it. Unable to defeat the dragon, the king and queen made an agreement with the dragon. They will provide the girl with the voice and the dragon will not attack the kingdom ever again. If the girl refuses or ran away, Nagami will cast a curse on her. Many don't know about the curse because they were too afraid to disobey the dragon. Most of them came back with no voice or dead. Therefore, the real story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of babies crying fills the quiet night. Camille, is trying her best to calm her children. About a week ago, she gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. The girl was named Rin, and the boy was Len. Her husband, died recently during a war between two kingdoms, Nagami and Harisu. Camille fed her children and sang a lullaby.

"Life cuts across time,  
And while becoming calm,  
Cut's eternity's records,  
Into two overlapping spirals and dies..."

Rin stopped crying but Len kept on wailing and crying till his face is red. Camille continued her lullaby.

"I'll recite,  
This song,  
And carve a moment's memory,  
Into people's hearts..."

"Ala re laye,  
Ala re layo,  
Ala re laya,  
Ala re reya..."

Soon, Le stopped crying and they both fall asleep. Camille sighed and lay down beside her beautiful children and fell into deep slumber.

Four years have passed, Len and Rin is now four years old. Their birthday is just around the corner. They are getting excited because their mother is throwing them a small party. They are always together, like mold an cheese. They eat, sleep, play and sing together. Camille taught them to sing simple songs. She said, "Len, Rin, listen to your heart as it will create a beautiful song when you're happy, a sad song when you're crying. You are twins. You'll always be together." The twins nodded their heads and hugged their mother.

Meanwhile, in the castle, the Queen, Megurine Luka, a pink haired lady with beautiful cerulean eyes is troubled. The news that her trusted general gave is the cause. She walk in circles, to think for a solution. She called General Meiko, a lady in shining red armor, to give orders.

"Meiko, gather your soldiers and search for another girl! Search all the villages! Search the entire kingdom if you have to! I don't want my kingdom to be ruined by the dragon!"

Meiko nodded and left the castle to gather soldiers for the search party. When all the soldiers had gathered, Meiko gave orders, "The current voice has fallen! Search for another! Bring any girl that has the voice! Group A, east side of the kingdom! Group B, west! Group C, south! And the rest of you come with me to the north side! Move out!"

"Yes, sir!" replied the soldiers and they dispersed to set for the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Len and Rin..." sang Camille and some of the neighbours. Now, Len and Rin are 4 years old. They were smiling non stop since the day began.

"Len, Rin, blow the candles and make a wish!" said Camille. They do as their mother told them and blow the candles. After eating the cake, Len and Rin opened the presents that people gave them. They got a lot of clothes, flowers, chocolates, and instruments since they like music. However, their mother have something special for them.

Camille hand them two small boxes, one is yellow and the other is orange. "Open it." said Camille as they held the present. They opened it and found a matching necklace. Len's has a bass clef charm while Rin's has a treble clef. They put it on and showed it to their mother. Camille hugged them and said, "It will always remind you who you are."

Their mother lets go of them and the twins whispered to each other secretly. They nodded to each other and said, "We want to sing a song!" Len sat on a chair and began to play the piano. As the intro ended, Rin took a deep breath and sang,

"Life cuts across time,  
And while becoming calm,  
Cut eternity's records,  
Into two overlapping spirals and dies..."

"I'll recite,  
This song,  
And carve a moment's memory,  
Into people's hearts..."

Suddenly, the door was opened forcefully and a troop of soldiers come rushing inside the house. When they see Rin was hiding behind Len, they took her. Len and Camille was shocked and quickly chased the soldier who took Rin away. The other soldier stopped them and told them that Rin will be safe. Rin was crying while shouting for her brother and mother.

"Len! Len! Mother! Motheeeeerrrrr!" she yelled. Len managed to slip through the soldiers but alas, a brown headed woman in red armour stopped him.

"Rin! Come back! Come back! Why are you guys taking her away? She belongs here! Rin! I promise that I'll come and save you one day! Rin!" Len shouted. He hugged his mother and cried on her lap. He clenched his necklace and hope that Rin will be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Highness, we have found the voice." said General Meiko. Queen Luka smiled and thanked her. "Thank you, General Meiko. Bring her to me. I shall explain everything to her." General Meiko bowed and ordered her soldier to bring Rin in. Rin was brought to a dining room. On the table there were various kinds of food and dishes. Rin's eyes sparkled when she saw a basket of oranges. Soon the Queen appeared.

"Greetings to you my dear. I am the queen of this country, Megurine Luka. Come, let's eat. After you're full we shall clean you and explain everything." Luka helped Rin to sit on the chair. Then she sat on the other end of the table. Rin was shy and took an orange from the basket. When she removed the orange, a banana was revealed. Immediately she burst into tears. She wiped the tears on her cheeks and peel her orange. 'I wish Len was here.' she thought.

After finishing the orange, the maids brought to an enormous bathroom. They cleaned her and dress her in a pretty white gown. They brushed her golden hair to keep it neat. The maid with green hair smiled and tied a white bow on Rin's head which makes her looked like a rabbit. Then, they brought Rin to the Queen.

"Look how cute you are! Adorable! Can I ask for a favour my dear?" asked Luka. Rin blushed and nodded. "Can you sing for me? Any song that you know." Rin nodded and starts to sing,

"I'll recite,  
This song,  
And carve a moment's memory,  
Into people's hearts..."

"Ala re raye,  
Ala re layo,  
Ala re laya,  
Ala re reya..."

Luka was stunned by Rin's beautiful voice. She clapped and ask for Rin's name. "What's your name?"

"Rin. Kagamine Rin.

"Who do you live with?"

"My mother and twin brother."

"How old are you?"

"I have turned 4 just a few hours ago."

"Oh, I must prepare a present then. Do you know why you're here?" Rin shook her head.

"Well, once there was a war between us and a dragon called Nagami. It was searching for a girl with a nice voice. My grandparents made an agreement with Nagami for they can't defeat it. The agreement was, "We shall give you a girl and for exchange, you, Nagami, will not attack and terrorize the kingdom." Nagami agreed and puts a condition. "Whoever refuses, I shall curse her." Do you get it, Rin?" Rin shook her head again.

"You were chosen by us to protect the kingdom by giving you to Nagami. Will you forgive me?" Luka tilted her head a bit. Rin nodded and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"But will I ever see Len and mother again?" asked Rin.

"One day, yes. But you need to follow Nagami first. Okay?" Rin nodded and wiped her tears. Luka consoled her. "How about sending them a letter? I'll help you write it."

Rin agreed and followed Luka to her room. They wrote a letter together. When they finish, they gave it to the maid and she will send it to the soldier who will send it to the Kagamine's.

'Dear Mother and Len,

I am safe. I was taken to the castle and was given a lot of food. They cleaned me and dress me with fancy clothes. I got to meet the Queen. She is very pretty and young. She explained everything to me. I will be taken to the dragon. She said that one day I can meet you once again. I missed you, mother, Len.

Love, Kagamine Rin."


	5. Chapter 5

12 years later~

A young, handsome boy with golden hair is gathering firewood in the forest. After tying them together, he brought them to a yellow roofed cottage.

"Mother, I'm home!" said Len as he entered the house. Camille is sitting on the bed while reading a book. Once a while, she will cough and wheeze. Len looked worried and said, "Mother, please rest. I'll fetch a doctor." After helping his mother to lie down on the bed, he went out to see the doctor. He entered a clinic and greeted an old man who is almost bald who is also the doctor.

"Good morning to you too, Len. How's your mother? What can I do for you today?" ask the doctor.

"Nothing has changed. Do you have anything that could cure her?" replied Len.

"I'm afraid not Len. I'm sorry. Any news from the palace?" ask the doctor while stroking his beard. Len shook his head. "I see.." said the old doctor. Len thanked the old doctor and left the clinic. He looked up to the sky and thought to himself, 'Where are you, Rin?' Len holds his necklace tightly. He rushed back to his cottage.

"Mother, I am going to look for Rin. She must be alive, I'm sure of it. Please, let me go and search for her. I know you missed her so badly until you fell ill. So do I." pleaded Len. He looked into his mother's eyes. Camille got up from the bed and stroked Len's hair. She smiled and said, "But it is her fate to sing for the dragon."

Len took his mother's hand and shook his head. "No, I don't care if it is her fate. I want to see her. I want to see my cute little sister again! Please, mother, please..." begged Len. Camille was moved by her son's words cried softly. She lifted Len's head and said,

"Alright, my son. I'll let you go. But remember to take care of yourself." Camille smiled. Len looked at his mother in disbelief and immediately hugged his mother.

"Thank you, mother! I promise you, I will return with Rin safely."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well mother, I'm going now. If you need anything, just call the neighbours. They will help you." said Len. Camille nodded and kissed her son's forehead. She waved goodbye while tears rolled down her cheeks. So did Len. Soon, Len disappeared from her sight and she went inside the cottage, praying and hoping that her children is safe and sound.

"Where should I head first?" said Len to himself. He took out the letter that Rin sent 12 years ago. He read it and keeps the letter in his pocket. "Right, I'm going to the castle!" shout Len while fist pumping the air. He sang a song while walking to the castle, which can take 3 or 4 days to arrive there.

"The road to the east unfurls aimlessly,  
Carrying nothing but shadows, I press on.."

"A distant song is attached into the blank map,  
I seek out the melodious phantom..."

"My fate twists, far far away, forever,  
Aimlessly I wander to find the pieces of my heart..."

"The song moistens even my parched soul,  
Scorched into it, never to part,  
Until the day I see you smile..."


	7. Chapter 7

"General Meiko, is Rin doing fine?" "Yes, your highness." replied General Meiko. " Good. Keep it that way." said the pink haired queen before she left. Meanwhile, at the city market, " Sugoi~ There are soooo many people here! The palace is soooo big! The price is WHAT THE BANANA? It's so expensive!" Exclaimed Len after he reached the city market. You can even see the palace from there.

"Well, my food storage are getting low. I must shop for food. And water. Bananas~ Wait, are bananas expensive here?" Len talked to himself. He bought some bananas and other things that he needed. He was looking for an inn when somebody snatched Len's backpack and ran away. Len quickly chased the thief and shouted, "Darn it! Stop you scumbag! Give me back my backpack!" The their took a right turn which led him to a dark alley. The their was cornered by Len. Len took out his sword and pointed it at him.

"Chotto! Please don't hurt me! All I want is to live. I'll give back your backpack.." The thief pleaded for his life. He removed the hood that covered his face. It revealed a a handsome face with blue hair. He threw the backpack back to Len. "Thanks." said the bluenette as Len puts back the sword. "What's your name?" Asked Len.

"Kaito. Shion Kaito."

"Who are you working with?"

"If I am, you will be dead by now."

"Why did take my backpack?"

"Cause, i'm hungry...I don't have any money..."

"Well, do you want to be like, my friend?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm traveling alone and its kinda lonely. "

" Where're you heading?"

"To save my long lost sister. Well, she was taken, not lost."

"Will you pay for my food? Will I get food?"

"Fine." Len rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and let out a sigh as Kaito agreed to come with him. "Here, have a sandwich." Len tossed the sandwich to Kaito. Kaito opened the wrapping of the sandwich and ate it or gobbled it down like a hungry wolf. Len sat down on the ground of the dark alley and asked Kaito about himself.

" Ummm... You know my name already. So what else do you want to know?" replied Kaito with his mouth full. Len made a disgusted face and said, "Family? Home? Girl?"

"Grew up in an orphanage, the streets and look at me, I'm homeless. No one wants a guy who is homeless and have no money. Even though I have the looks." Kaito answered after he finished the sandwich. "But one of the caretakers at the orphanage said I have magic. It's true actually. But I didn't know how to use it." exclaimed Kaito. A few minutes later, a light bulb appeared on top of Len's head.

"I got it! You need a spell book! You see, there are some people at my village are gifted with magic so they control it using a spell book."

"And I know just the place." said Kaito. He grabbed Len's wrist and dragged him to a nearby odd looking shop. As they walked in, a lady with two magenta drill ponytails welcomed them with a friendly smile. "Kaito! Nice to meet you again! Who's the ummmm... Lady?" Len snapped as he heard the lady called him something he really despised. "I'm a man you Baka!" Shouted Len while pounding on his flat, muscular chest. "Well I'm sorry. You look too much like a girl. Such a shota. Fufufufu..." Len's face is red in anger. He punched the counter and said, "Lets get this over with, Kaito? Just buy it already!"

"Hi Teto! I would like a spell book please. And don't mind him. He almost killed me just now." Teto nodded and searched for the spell book. When she found it, she gave it to Kaito. "Payment?" asked Teto. Kaito looked at Len. Len sighed and payed for the book. "Thanks Len." Kaito said. He smiled innocently at Len. Len rolled his eyes and walked out of the shop. "Wait Len, you haven't told anything about yourself!" yelled Kaito as he went out of the shop, leaving Teto confused about their relationship.


End file.
